The invention concerns a floor making it possible to circulate between two vehicles connected together by an articulated link.
This floor is intended in particular for an inter-carriage access corridor for passengers between two cars of a railway vehicle, such as for example coaches of a tramcar, underground railway or train, or a road vehicle, such as for example a bus.
Such inter-carriage access floors are already known.
In particular, the document EB-B-0 722 873 describes an inter-carriage access gangway comprising several members sliding on each other and a scissors chassis making it possible to avoid the formation of gaps between the members on bends.
In the device described by the document EP-B-0 722 873, the chassis is under spring tension, which has the effect that the different members return to their original position after they have deviated in a bend.
Such a device has the drawback of comprising numerous parts under friction, sensitive to wear. Moreover, because of the large number of parts, assembling this type of gangway is relatively complicated.
The object of the present invention is to produce a circulation floor between vehicles comprising a reduced number of moving parts in order to limit the wear through friction, whilst being suitable for adapting to the relative movements between the vehicles.
This floor also has the advantage of being able to be amounted easily on different types of vehicle.
To this end, the floor according to the invention comprises a first deck fixed to the end of one of the vehicles and a second deck fixed to the end of the other vehicle. These two fixed decks are each covered partially by a movable deck, and they are connected to each other by two deformable members.
Each deformable member comprises two links articulated on each other and respectively connected in an articulated fashion to each of the said fixed decks. each link is connected to the other link by two connecting rods which are articulated together and fixed in an articulated Fashion to each of the links at a point lying between a fixed articulation point and the common articulation point or the two links.
The two connecting rods thus form, with the two links, a deformable parallelogram, the common articulation point of the two connecting rods being fixed to the movable deck and able to move in rotation with respect to this movable deck.
The movable deck is thus guided kinematically by the deformable parallelogram during the movements of the vehicles
Other particularities and advantages of the invention will also emerge from the following. description.
In the accompanying drawings given by way of non-limitative examples: